A SasuNaru Crackfic
by marinav92
Summary: Feeling bored? Do you feel like strangling something and whine all the day because of the boredom? Then enter and read how Naruto bears with boredom, stupidities and randomness! Laughing is guaranteed...well not really : -Even the summary is random!-


Me: Okay…i'm bored…

Spine: …wow…how strange ¬¬

Momia: Well, what is this?

Me: a sasunaru crack-fic n_n MutsumonoSatori asked me for one.

Spine: …oook…

Momia: well…get on with it

Me: -.-…I will start when I want

Spine: …

Momia: …

Me: Okay, now :)

***

**Warnings:** Bad language…expect bad grammar, it's not beta-ed...and a LOT of stupidity

**Disclaimer:** I don't own!

* * *

**A SasuNaru Crack-fic**

'I'm bored'

It's the only sentence that is swimming on certain blonde haired no. 1 knucklehead ninja. The cute and adorable Naru-chan (YEAH! NARUTO IS UKEEEE! THAT'S WHY I'M CHANGING IT'S SUFFIX TO –CHAN INSTEAD OF –KUN! EVEN THOUGH I'M CHANGING HIM OF GENDER, IT DOESN'T MATTER!! SURRENDER TO THE GRAND POWERS OF THE GREAT AUTHORE-OUCH! WHO THREW THIS ROCK!!...oh, ok I'll…I'll just shut up now and continue with the story) is currently lying on the green lawn of the green field where they passed Kakashi's incredibly cool test (though at the end was like a piece of cake). The cute uke-chan is looking at the white fluffy clouds with boredom.

'Ah! I'm so bored! …what can I do…' he thinks with impatience clouding his chibi-super-kawaii face. Five minutes of silence pass…

'I'm bored'

'you're bored'

'he's bored'

'we're bored'

'you're bore-'

"NARUTOOOO!"

Screaming, he jumps of the scariness of that simple voice.

It is the bitchiest

Most annoying

Girly

Girl of Konoha…

The banshee of the male population…

The grim reaper of the yaoi goodness…

It's Haruno Sakura!

"Sa-sakura…what are you doing in here!?" the cute baby face ninja asks with fear. Now, the great authoress decided to change Sakura's insanely and obsessive love towards Naruto instead of Sasuke.

Why…Because she wants! *the authoress has been knocked out because the readers threw her a piano*

"Naruto! I wanted to ask you…in a date" Sakura says, blushing "cutely", while looking at him with hope feeling her green vomit colored eyes.

"Nu! Super Anti-Sakura Squad!" The blond ninja shouts at the air. Then , like magic, a familiar group of heroes appear! (see "Random Random!" for more information…and leave a review *blinking cutely* *the same readers throw her a big mansion over her head*)

"The Super Rape Squad!"

"…Not 'Super Anti –Sakura Squad'?" The blond asks with worry. The super heros with the underwear over their normal clothes smile brightly.

"Nop!"

The blond sighs again.

"Why do you guys appear when I ask for help! YOU ALWAYS SCREW EVERYTHING!"

"…I…don't…ah!...I'm wearing clean underwear today!" The pink hero says, making all the heroes laugh like a group of idiots. Then!

The king of ukes appears!

…I mean

The king of semes appears!

…ME!!

*gets knocked out again by the moon* Readers: STAY KNOCKED OUT ALREADY!!

…I mean…

Ok…like Sasuke, happy?

Readers: yep!

Ah…well, he appears, licking his lips at the sight of his fox. Seeing this, Naruto cringes, backing off.

"Naru-chan! Let's have man babies!" Sasuke says, opening his arms and running to Naruto, tears of happiness sliding over his cheekbones. Naruto blinks..and blinks…and blinks.

"This is so dramatic…" The blond says. Then, the bubble gum girl appears in front of Naruto in defensive position.

"You will never touch my bibi-bubu!"

…

'Bibi-bubu!?' Naruto thinks with a noticeable twitch in his right eye,'what happened to creativity!'

Sasuke glares with all his wonderful, seme power! And with the magic of his hand, he transforms the "Super Rape Squad" team into a bazooka :O!!

"Die Bitch" Sasuke mutters, a pair of black glasses on his eyes (yeah, they appeared magically…like everything in this normal story). He shoots towards Sakura.

Then, Sakura disappears!

Naruto looks at the spot where Sakura was with confussion…

"Where did Sakura-chan go?" He asks. Sasuke transforms the bazooka into the super heroes again.

"…to…the worst place someone can go…"

"Where?"

"…Summer School"

A rhythm that always appears in horror movies appears in the atmosphere.

"THAT'S HORRIBLE!" Naruto states, looking horrified. Sasuke, then transforms into…

"NARU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN! LET'S HAVE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABIES!"

The rhythm of horror appears again in the atmosphere, making Naruto start running away…

So that's how ends this story…

-At the end, Sasuke trapped Naruto and they had smexy time together, having 194 babies with him.

-The Super Rape Squad form a rock band named "The Super Underwear Squad"

-Sakura is now…learning physics

The end :)

* * *

Jajaja hope you like it n_n

Review please!


End file.
